Le petit elfe blond
by bizouille
Summary: Une petite parodie qui trainer sur mon ordi.


Couc' ! L'histoire est une nouvelle version d'une vieille histoire qui a fait l'objet d'une dictée ! malheureusement… D'origine l'histoire s'appelle « la petite poule rousse », titre bien débile ! Tout les persos, pour une fois, sont au grand, au splendide… J.R.R Tolkien.

Et vous aurez deviné, le petit elfe blond c'est le beau, l'intelligent, le splendide, le fort, le magnifique, le sublime… leggy ! Ca se vois tant que ça que je l'adore ? et Maître Rôdeur c Aragorn.

Bonne lecture !

Le petit elfe blond Il était une fois un petit elfe blond qui vivait dans son grand palais, tout seul. Un jeune Rôdeur, habile et rusé, demeurait au milieu des rochers, sur une colline, non loin de là. Au fond de son abri, maître Rôdeur rêvait, le jour et la nuit, au moyen de faire bouillir à grand feu le petit elfe blond. « Comme il doit être succulent ! » pensait-il. Si seulement je pouvais le mettre dans ma grande marmite ! Quelle fameuse repas pour moi ! Mais il ne pouvait pas venir à bout du petit elfe blond, parce qu'il était trop prudent. Toutes les fois qu'il sortait, il fermait sa porte, et prenait sa clef, et quand il rentrait, il s'enfermait soigneusement, et mettait la clef dans la poche de sa cape, avec son arc et ses dagues. A la fin, le Rôdeur pensa qu'il avait trouvé un bon moyen. Il partit de grand matin. Il mit sous son bras un grand sac et courut jusqu'au palais du petit elfe. Il venait justement de sortir pour ramasser des copeaux afin d'allumer son feu. Le Rôdeur se glissa derrière la pile de bois et, pendant que l'elfe était baissé, il fila dans le palais et se cacha derrière la porte. Une minute après, le petit elfe blond rentra, en disant : Je vais fermer la porte, et après je serai bien tranquille…   
Et comme il se retournait, il vit le Rôdeur, avec son grand sac sur l'épaule ! Hou ! comme le petit elfe fut effrayé ! Mais il ne perdit pas la tête, il laissa tomber ses copeaux, et sauta sur la plus haute armoire, d'où il cria au vilain vieux Rôdeur : Tu ne me tiens pas encore ! Nous allons voir ça, dit le maître Rôdeur. Et que croyez-vous qu'il fit ? Il se planta sur le plancher, juste au-dessous du petit elfe blond, et il se mit à tourner, à tourner, à tourner tout en rond et de plus en plus vite, si bien que le pauvre petit elfe en fut tellement étourdi qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et tomba juste dans le grand sac que le rôdeur avait posé tout ouvert à côté de lui ! Il jeta le sac sur son épaule et partit pour son abri, où le lit était prêt à les accueillir.   
Il lui fallait monter toute la colline, et le chemin était long. Le petit elfe blond ne savait d'abord pas où il en était, tellement la tête lui tournait ; mais, au bout d'un moment, il reprit ses sens ; il tira alors ses dagues de sa cape, et clip ! fit un petit trou dans le sac et passa la tête au dehors. Quand il fut à un endroit favorable, clip, clip, il fendit le sac, se glissa dehors, tout en tenant le fond du sac, et vite, vite, il y fourra un gros lapin. Après quoi, il prit son élan, et sauta aussi vite qu'il put d'arbre en arbre jusqu'à son palais, où il s'enferma bien soigneusement.   
Le vieux rôdeur continuait sa route, bien content, avec le lapin dans le sac, et se disant : « Comme ce petit elfe est léger ; je ne le croyais pas si mince. Il va me faire un fameux souper ! » Il arriva assez fatigué à l'abri, et, ouvrit légèrement le sac sans regarder se qu'il y avait dedans, le prit par le fond et le secoua au dessus de la marmite qui bouillée à gros bouillons. Le gros lapin tomba dans la marmite .   
Maître Rôdeur fut assez déçu de sa prise mais le mangea quand même. Ce jour, il fit tout de même un fameux repas comme il le pensa. Le petit elfe blond resta dans son grand palais, où il vécut heureux tous les jours de son éternelle existence avec de nouveau sa garde, son père, de nombreux elfes et sa femme. 

FIN

Et voili et voilou c fini ! court hein ? comme toutes mes autres fics parce ke moi j'ai pa vraiment le courage de tapé des fics de 10 m de long !

lachez vos rewiews surtt!

kisssssssssssssou


End file.
